The Longest Page
Level 1 SOME CHARACTERS: Dimentio8, Moon Snail, GLaDOS, Cool, Patrick, Sandy, Hurricane Sandy, Wilfre, Finn, Jake, Stupid Genie, Plankton I DONT KNOW WHY I MADE THE LIST ABOVE. YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH This is my PIEEEEE. HEY. CLICK THIS. GUMMY BEARS! Squidward is not amused. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ BLARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (Under Construction. EDIT THIS NOW. Ganon: OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE) DO IT. TORNADOSPEED HERE I AM OR AM I. DUN DUN DUUUUUN. FEAR ME FEAR ME FEAR THIS: WAKE UP MY SON EEEEAAAARRRRSSSS FEAR MEH HEY HEY APPLE KKKKNNNIIIIFFFEEEE MMMMEEEAAAPPPP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP BLARG I LIKE CHICKEN AND CHEESE And now, Mermaid Man. Oh, wait, I couldn't upload a picture of him. At least we have Barnacle Boy. Yeah. YO COOKIE! klngfklsdnglksngksndgklsnlkngdlksnglksdnglksdnglksdngs FUN IS INFINITE! COOKIEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ VON MILK Moon Snail: I was a snail, but that stupid genie! Dimentio8: I know, right! Now I'm a living shadow creature! Wilfre: You and me both. GLaDOS: Lies, or cake? Patrick: WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE. Finn: WHAT TIME IS IT?! Wilfre: TIME FOR YOU TO SHUT UP. Jake: DONT LISTEN TO HIM. Wilfre: Time for you to shut up, too. Jake: Well, I tried. Mordecai: OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Dimentio8: GO. AWAY. Patrick: ARE SHOES FROM TEXAS DUMB. Sandy: NO. Dimentio8: Sandy and Pinhead, please exit the page. Patrick: WHO U CALLIN PINHEAD. Dimentio8: Idk. Hurricane Sandy: I'LL GET YOU DIRTY DAN Game Grumps: Who am I? Dimentio8: I don't know. Stupid Genie: BEHOLD. Moon Snail: STUPID GENIE. Stupid Genie: MUAHAHAHAHAHA (teleports) Dimentio8: I hate that guy. Moon Snail: Me too. Cool: Me three. Faves3000: Now what. Dimentio8: Where did you come from? Faves3000: I don't know. Cool: IM COOL Dimentio8: Good, now GET OUT OF HERE. (Cool walks away) (Stupid Genie re-appears) Stupid Genie: AHAHAHAHA (Stupid Genie disappears) Dimentio8: Maybe this will cheer you up. (holds up a picture of a Canada Goose) Moon Snail: THAT DIDN'T CHEER ME UP. Dimentio8: I know. PIZZA MAMA MIA Mario: Let's go hammer some turtles. Luigi: Agreed. I fell into a pit of fire. GAME OVER. Respawn|Back to title screen RESPAWN :D YYEEAAAHH I LIKE BURGERS AND CHEESE GIR: TACOZ Lord Zorgu: Go ahead, now, little robot thing, everything will be devoured in darkness soon. Wilfre: Yes, yes it will. GIR: Your weird. (eats taco) If you look to your right, you will see one of Dimentio8's skins on Minecraft. PIE MUAHAHAHAHA I am... THE GREEN THUNDER, MR. L! ...Yes, yes you are. OR ARE YOU. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. My name? MY NAME?! (in mind) Person: WE THREW OUT HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash KETCHUP: IM GONNA CATCH EM ALL. You spelled his name wrong, it's KETCHUM. OR IS IT. DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Plankton: Karen, why does chum not taste good? Karen: Because you don't have the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Plankton: PIE. Karen: CAKE! Plankton: LIE. PANCAKE! Moon Snail: (hits Plankton with a pie with cake cooking in it) Is this what you meant? Plankton: (is flat and almost-dead) Moon Snail: Oops... Wilfre: NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Moon Snail: What? Spongebob: OHMAIGAWSH! A GHOST! Wilfre: I'm not a ghost! (eats Moon Snail) Dimentio8: (randomly barges through the ceiling) Hey, I thought Moon Snail was he- (Moon Snail's foot is hanging out of Wilfre's mouth) Dimentio8: ...I don't even wanna know... (Moon Snail comes out of Wilfre's mouth) Moon Snail: Never speak of this again... Plankton's Labrador (on screen): Bark. Plankton: Karen? Karen?! I'm trapped under a pie... with cake in it. (Wilfre transforms the pie into a shadow, which then dissapears) Plankton: Come on, we got some evil to do. (Tac Nyan bursts through the ceiling) (Plankton and Wilfre ride Tac Nyan out of the Chum Bucket) Moon Snail: ... (Nyan Cat shows up) Dimentio8: What's with all the flying poptart 8-bit cats? Moon Snail: I think we should go on it... (Dimentio8 and Moon Snail go on Nyan Cat) (Nyan Cat chases Tac Nayn) (ONE EPIC BATTLE LATER) Egoraptor: I'M GRUMP JonTron: AND I'M NO TO GRUMP Ego and Jon: AND WE'RE THE GAME GRUMPS Jon: Today on Game Grumps, we become OTP. MP: FAK YAH (Plankton falls face first on the ground) Plankton: MY FACE! Moon Snail: (lands on top of Plankton) Ow. Dimentio8: (lands on top of Moon Snail) ...My face. Wilfre: (lands on top of Dimentio8) ...My arm... Nerd: (lands on top of Wilfre) ...My math homework... (Giant Anvil falls on Nerd) (Everybody gets up) (Random Guy appears out of no-where) Random Guy: MY ANVIL. (takes anvil) Meap: MEAP. Luigi: WEEGEE STORM STRAIGHT AHEAD. Mario: NOOOOOOOO! (Weegees trample everybody) Moon Snail: ...Wow. Level 2 Faves: Don't delete what I say. It pisses me off. Dimentio: YOU SAID A BAD WORD Enderbro: Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Steve: SWORD SWORD Moon Snail: Time to go make burgers. Dimentio8:Wut? Kiwi:Flashback Moon Snail:Plankton, If I ever beat you, I get the chum bucket! if you beat ME, You takemy noodles, okay? Plankton: and when was it Building = Noodles? Moon Snail: *Shows lankton big noodle supply* deal? Plankton: *drool* Moon Snail:... I'll take that as a yes? (Emd) and we beat him, so I take the building. Enderbro: Huuuuuuuuuu.... Steve: Oh gawd not again Enderbro: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *Starts shaking violently* Steve: ENDERBRO. Enderbro: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Steve: ENDERBRO! Enderbro: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Steve: ENDERBRO STOP "CRYING", or whatever Endermen call it, BUT STILL, STOP CRYING OR ELSE I WILL BASH YOUR EYES IN WITH A DIAMOND PICKAXE. Dimentio8: (takes diamond pickaxe) MUAHAHAHA. Category:Cool the Emoticon Category:NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE